hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Niall Rafferty
}} Niall Rafferty (legally Matthew Brownlow) was the estranged son of Myra McQueen, who gave birth to Niall aged 14. She was forced to abandon him at St. Eustace's Catholic Church by her mother, Marlena McQueen. He was later adopted by Jean Snow. Biography Arrival Niall arrived in the village in December 2007 as a beautician at Evissa. He helped the business's owner, Louise Summers, but Louise's fiancé, Warren Fox, wrongly assumed that Niall was mugging her, which resulted in Niall flooring Warren with a punch. Niall befriended co-worker Carmel McQueen, and also became close to her family. Jacqui McQueen was initially suspicious of Niall, but he attempted to change her mind about him. Niall spent Christmas Day with the family, but pocketed a photo when he left, which he later burned. Murder Attempts Niall attempted to get closer to Myra McQueen, and advised her to be stricter with Michaela McQueen. At the McQueen's party for Niall, large groups of teenagers began crashing the party. Niall began getting Michaela drunk and after Michaela passed out on her bed, Niall gave her an injection of a dangerous dosage of heroin. He convinced the McQueens that Michaela had developed an addiction. Niall later reported Myra for benefit fraud, and also split up Carmel and her boyfriend, Calvin Valentine. Nana McQueen soon discovered Niall's true identity, and he shoved her, causing her to fall and hit her head on the pavement. Nana wasn't too badly injured but asked Niall to keep his true identity secret. Infuriated, Niall attempted to strangle her, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Carmel. Car Accident Niall ended up getting close to Steph Dean following her split with Max Cunningham, Niall fell in love with Steph, and was saddened when she and Max reconciled. On Max and Steph's wedding day, Niall got drunk and got into his car. He sped down a road, not seeing Tom Cunningham in his path. Max pushed Tom out of the way and Niall ended up hitting Max, his car skidding and crashing through a brick wall. Max died from his injuries and Niall felt guilty. Niall tried to comfort Steph, by she pushed him away. Attacking Tina Niall saved Myra's daughter, Tina Reilly, from being mugged by Jamie Fletcher. Tina confessed to Niall that she was considering putting her baby up for adoption, instead of giving him to Jacqui and Tony Hutchinson, whom she thought wouldn't remain together much longer. Niall tried to change her mind, but failed. Later, after an argument with Steph, Niall overheard Tina calling Jacqui and pushed Tina down a flight of stairs. The attack was witnessed by Fletch, but Niall attempted to convince everyone that Fletch was behind the attack. Tina later gave birth to a premature son, whom she named Max Owen (after the late Max Cunningham). Murder of Kieron John Paul McQueen's fiancé, Kieron Hobbs, discovered that Niall was Myra's long lost son whom she abandoned after meeting Niall's adoptive mother, Jean Snow. To stop him from revealing his identity, Niall tried to convince Kieron to leave the village, but Kieron changed his mind and returned to the village. Kieron later confronted Niall over the secret, but Niall poisoned Kieron's beer and caused him to die of an overdose. Niall sent a message from Kieron's phone to John Paul, intending to make John Paul think that Kieron committed suicide. John Paul later tried to leave the village with Craig Dean, potentially ruining Niall's plan for getting revenge on the McQueens. Niall drugged John Paul's beer in an attempt to kill him, but John Paul unintentionally switched the beers and Niall collapsed. Steph found Niall and assumed that Niall had attempted to kill himself. Kidnapping the McQueens & Church Explosion Myra opened up to Niall about her feelings about her long lost son. Niall was infuriated when she said that she would turn down the chance to meet her long lost son again. He picked up an iron with the intention of beating her to death with it, but the McQueen's arrive in the nick of time. After Mercedes McQueen stormed off following a fight with her fiancé, Niall grabbed her and bundled her into the back of a van. Niall continued to kidnap the McQueen children, texting Jacqui from their phones about being unable to attend her party. He kidnapped Tina, leaving baby Max sitting on the doorstep of the McQueens. Kill count Murders/manslaughters #Max Cunningham, 27th June 2008 (accidental) - Hit by a car driven by a drunk Niall. #Kieron Hobbs, 5th September 2008 - Poisoned after discovering that Niall was Myra's long lost son. #Tina Reilly, 17th October 2008 - Killed after Niall detonated a bomb inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church. Attempted murders #Michaela McQueen, 31st January 2008 - Caused Michaela to overdose on alcohol and heroin. #Nana McQueen, 4th March 2008 - Attacked after Niall discovered that she forced Myra to abandon her. #Nana McQueen, 5th March 2008 - Attempted to strangle Nana but was interrupted by Carmel McQueen. #Tina McQueen, 1st July 2008 - Pushed Tina down a flight of stairs. #John Paul McQueen, 19th September 2008 - Attempted to poison him but the drinks got mixed up and Niall drank the poisoned drink instead. #Myra McQueen, 8th October 2008 - Attempted to beat Myra with an iron but was interrupted by her family. #Jack Osborne, 15th October 2008 - Attempted to beat Jack to death. #Myra McQueen, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #John Paul McQueen, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Michaela McQueen, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Mercedes McQueen, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Carmel Valentine, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Jacqui McQueen, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Jack Osborne, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Darren Osborne, 16th October 2008 - Took the McQueens as well as Jack and Darren Osborne hostage inside St. Eustace's Catholic Church before blowing it up. #Craig Dean, 26th November 2008 - Attempted to beat Craig to death. #Craig Dean, 27th November 2008 - Attempted to stab Craig in the throat but Steph Cunningham stopped him. #Steph Cunningham, 27th November 2008 - Attempted to throw himself off a cliff with Steph. #Craig Dean, 27th November 2008 - Attempted to beat Craig to death after Craig taunted him over Steph, but Steph stopped him. Quotes "Woah!" (First line, in response to Louise Summers as she trips over and he rushes to help) ---- "Bye Steph." (Final line) Introduction Sequence *2007-2008: Niall sits in a red chair, spinning around to face the camera. See also *List of appearances *McQueen family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:1981 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Serial killers Category:Deceased characters Category:Beauticians Category:McQueen family Category:Evissa employees Category:Killers Category:Hollyoaks Villains